Another kind of Adventure
by fabienb00
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been through many situations and he experienced the unique personalities of Pokémon and Humans. His adventures were something very special but this is something he never experienced before. He feels a special connection towards one of his companions, a young girl named May. Will he find out what it is? First Fanfic AshxMay
1. A new Adventure begins

_**Chapter 1: A new Adventure begins**_

**Hey guys** **this is my first Fanfiction and English isn't my native language so I excuse myself in advance for grammar errors. The main Plot of this Fanfic will be based on the Anime so if you haven't seen Seasons 6-9 yet I suggest you don't read this so you don't get spoilered. **

**First off I need to say sorry if this Fanfic destroys your hopes of a good Advanceshipping fic but it's my first one so I'm not as good as more experienced Writers but I will do my best do entertain you. Second thing to say is that the chapters won't come regularly since I'm still at school and sometimes I have a hard time getting myself to writing. And the last thing is that I'm really expecting and hoping for constructive criticism in Reviews and I would really appreciate it if you would take some of your free time to review my Story and tell me what I can improve.**

**That would be enough of me and I would say without further explanation of my situation: Let's get this fic rollin'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon otherwise this would have been the Anime**

_**A New Adventure begins**_

_**Ash's POV**_

It was a wonderful morning as I rose from my bed and the first thing I did was looking at my longtime partner and first Pokémon.

He was snuggled into the covers but I could still make out his red flashy cheeks in his face. The most outstanding should be his yellow fur that he has all over his body. Then I saw his brown stripes on the back and the lightning-shaped tail that was typical for his species.

"Hey buddy it's time to wake up"

"Pika-Pika?(Already?)"**(By the way Ash understand everything Pikachu says)**

"Yup I don't like getting up either but then I always remember Mom's awesome breakfast!"

"Pika-Pi-Pi-Chu-Pikapi(The end of our Johto journey hasn't changed you one bit Ash)"

I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"You're up already honey?"

"Sure, the smell of breakfast always wakes me up" I answered

With that sentence I gave her a grin and then started to dig into the breakfast as usual but there was one thing I couldn't help but to think about since the Johto Silver Conference.

It was that trainer named Harrison from Littleroot Town whit his Blaziken that I couldn't forget.

While sipping on his Ketchup bottle Pikachu noticed my absent state and asked

"Pika-Chu-Pi-Pikapi? (Everything alright Ash?)"

"Yeah buddy but I'm still thinking about Harrison and I think we should pay a visit to the Hoenn region to see all these new Pokémon he talked about" I admitted

"Pika-Pi? (Why not?)"

My mother interrupted "But honey do you even know where the Hoenn Region is?"

"Uhm… actually not really" I answered embarrassed by my answer.

"You should visit Prof. Oak. He will surely tell you where it is"

"Good idea Mom!" I exclaimed and ran out of the front door into the direction of Oak's Lab.

Just the moment I arrived the door opened and a few smaller kids came out of the door with Pokéballs in their Hands

"Ha! I got Charmander so you don't stand a chance against me with your Bulbasaur!"

"Yeah but I can defeat you easily with Squirtle!"

They started to run of still discussing who got has the best Pokémon.

"New trainers right?" I asked the elderly man that was standing in the doorway.

He wore a white lab coat with a red shirt and khaki trousers. He has grey-brownish hair and seemed to be still quite energetic despite his obvious high age.

"You're right Ash and unlike other trainers I know they came here in time!"

"Oh yeah… anyways that's not what I came here for."

"Let me guess, it's a new journey?"

"You got it professor and this time it's the Hoenn region!" I answered excited about the new region.

"Hoenn you say? An interesting region with Pokémon that can only be found there"

"And where do I find it?"I asked him

"Come in and I'll show you a map"

I followed him inside to the living and as I stepped in I was greeted by a purple puddle of slime.

"Muk!" It exclaimed happily as it started to suffocate me.

"Muk please let Ash breathe" As it heard the words from the professor it got of me and I could breathe again.

"I'm happy to see you too buddy" I said as I patted the Head of the Sludge-Pokémon.

"Come over here Ash"

As I sat myself the professor rolled out a map where I could see some outlines from probably the different regions.

"There is the Hoenn region" He said as he pointed on one of the bigger Islands that were on the map.

"Cool and can I get there by boat?"

"Sure" The professor answered shortly

"Good then there's only one thing left to do"

"And that would be?" He asked with an actually curios tone what is quite rare for him

"I'm only gonna take Pikachu on my journey to Hoenn. I want it to be just as the beginning of our first journey" I answered confidently

"If you want it so Ash"

I left to the garden and saw Tracey was drawing Bayleef but the moment she saw me she began to rush towards me. I tried to evade her but to no use; she tackled me to the ground and started tickling me with her vines.

"Bayleef! Please stop!" I managed to get out between the gasps of laughing and suffocating.

"That's the reason she began to go berserk! Hey Ash"

Bayleef got of me so I could breathe and answer:

"Hey Tracey, sorry for disrupting your drawing"

"No Problem, when you are here your Pokémon can't be stopped"

"First Muk, Now Bayleef..."

"And there comes the next Stampede!" Tracey exclaimed as he jumped out of the path of the oncoming Tauros heard.

As two times before I couldn't evade it and was trampled to the ground.

"Come on, do I really need to train my Pokémon to don't trample or suffocate me instead of fighting?" I asked completely annoyed by getting killed from my own Pokémon.

Tracey only laughed at my comment and Bayleef didn't seem to notice it as she enjoyed my presence.

"Anyway I'm gonna leave my five other Pokémon here and take only Pikachu with me to Hoenn"

"New region huh? I wish you good luck but I see I need to worry about Heracross's Health"

"He's always trying to nibble on Bulbasaurs bulb huh?"

"Yeah"

"See you Tracey"

"Bye" He said as he ran off to get Heracross from Bulbasaur before he gets hurt too much.

I released all my Pokémon and said goodbye to them and I even managed to get Bayleef from me.

Once that was done I made my way back to my house and when I entered I saw Pikachu sitting on the couch still trying to figure out how the TV remote works.

"I'm Back Mom"

"Up here Honey"

I got upstairs and as I entered my room I saw my Mom holding a new backpack out to me.

"I knew that you wouldn't stay long so I sew you a new backpack and new clothes for your journey"

"Cool! Thank you Mom you're the best!"

"It's already packed so you only need to take it and start your journey"

She left my room and I started to get dressed.

It was a blue hoodie with a white half of a circle on the lower front and a black short-sleeved shirt. There were also normal blue jeans and blue shoes. It was quite hard to let go of my old cap and replace it by the new one but I also didn't want to disappoint my mother so I just put it on. It was a red cap with a large black spot and half a Pokéball painted in green in the middle of it. The Backpack was simple blue with a red circle on the back of it.

"Looking good!" I said I looked into the mirror.

The cap wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and it overall seemed to be the perfect fit and the only thing that was still the same to my old outfit was my black messy hair and my fingerless gloves.

I got downstairs again and decided I shouldn't waste too much time by hanging around Mom's house for too long.

"Buddy, get up we're ready to leave!" I said in a try to get my partner from destroying the TV remote

"Pika-Pi-Chu-Pika! (Finally I can experience the taste of new ketchup bottles!)" With that he jumped on his usual spot on my shoulders.

"I'm leaving Mom see you after my journey!" I exclaimed as I began running out of the front door.

"Pikachu remember to take good care of Ash!" She yelled after me and Pikachu

"Pika-Pika! (Sure I will!)"

We ran off to the harbor and got ourselves the tickets for the ferry to Hoenn. We got on the boat and almost instantly it began to move out of the Harbor. I positioned myself on the railing with Pikachu and we stood there until we couldn't see our home region anymore

"_A new region,_ _new Pokémon, new adventures, new friends and new hopes!"_ I thought with a grin on my face

"Hoenn prepare yourself because here we come!" I yelled out because of my happiness.

_**May's POV**_

Hey everyone my name's May. I'm fourteen years old and I'm starting my journey to become a Pokémon trainer but actually it's not because of the Pokémon but because I want to travel around and see new places since I knew that was possible!

Here I am now, on my way to professor Birch's Lab to get my first Pokémon so I can start travelling!

Suddenly a Duskull popped out of nowhere and scared me to Death!

"AHHH!" I shouted as I began to lose control of my bike.

I finally lost complete control of it and just at that moment I began to roll of the hill I just rode up. Then I saw the giant tree in my way and prepared for the impact.

"Ouch! Maybe... I should have put on my helmet" I exclaimed in pain of the impact

It took a few minutes until I recovered completely but then I could directly continue to get to the professors lab. I jumped on my bike and there was still one thought on my head:

"_What kind of people am I going to see on my journey?"_ I thought but I just shrugged it off and began to think of some other things on my way to the lab.

**Hey guys that's it for the first chapter. I know it's not that long but that will cease as I get further into the story because I usually write too much. Anyways I hope you liked it and as mentioned before I would really appreciate if you would take some more time to review my story instead of only reading it. If you review remember: I only accept constructive criticism and even if it's a positive review I won't accept it if it isn't constructive.**

**Man, it's only the first chapter and I'm already chilled down from writing this. Somehow writing relaxes me and I don't know why. Oh gosh I'm starting to write too much again so before I begin writing a book in the Author's Notes I'm just going to end it for now and remember guys: if you liked this chapter stay tuned for the next ones!**

**See you next time for the beginning of another kind of adventure for our Hero Ash Ketchum!**


	2. New region, new adventures?

_**Chapter 2: New region, new adventures?**_

**Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter of "Another kind of Adventure". I'm extremely happy about my first review (Yay!) and the fact that I got nearly 70 views on the first day! I'm glad so many (Yes I say many because it's my first Fanfic and I'm surprised that people tumbled over my story) people read my story and I hope you all liked the first chapter.**

**It's great to write this but I think I need to stop myself again before writing an entire book in the Author's Notes**

**Well, anyways before I interrupt myself again: Let's get it rollin'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

_**New region, new adventures?**_

_**Ash's POV**_

It actually was a great day on the ship despite the jam at the cafeteria and some kind of storm that came up out of nowhere but also only lasted a few minutes.

"Hey buddy, everything alright?" I asked Pikachu as I noticed some red sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Pika-Pi-Pikapi (Nothing to worry about Ash)" He answered with a weak try of a thumbs up.

"I will watch you until these red sparks stop" I assured my partner.

"Pika-Pi-Ch... (If you sa…)" Was the last thing he got out before falling over, unconscious.

"Goddammit Pikachu it is something to worry about!" I exclaimed knowing he wouldn't hear me as I picked him up.

I first brought him to the ship's doctor but he said he can't help Pokémon. I then ran over to Nurse Joy's desk and asked her if she knew what's wrong with him.

"Hmm…" she mumbled while checking Pikachu "It's an electric discharge, something that is pretty common for electric-type Pokémon."

"Electric discharge?" I repeated not quite sure what it means.

"Pikachu can't release overstocked electricity." She answered "Has your Pikachu been hit by special magnetic waves lately?"

"I don't know, let me think… I remember the storm that occurred half an hour ago."

"Just as I thought then… the storm really was a magnetic one"

"Can you heal him?" I asked worried about my partner

"I could but I don't have the tools to do so, you need to find professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town as fast as possible!"

"Alright I go call him so he stands ready when we arrive!"

I went to one of the phones and typed in the number Nurse Joy gave me and after ringing sometime I got impatient

"_Come on somebody please answer the phone!" _I thought stressed by the current situation.

"Hello this is professor Birch's lab, how can I help you?" I finally heard a voice saying through the speakers

"It's an emergency! My Pikachu has an electric discharge and I'm on the boat to Littleroot Town!" I almost shouted at the young assistant on the screen.

"What? I instantly send the professor to pick you up on the harbor!"

He hang up the phone and I began eating my nails in all the worry for my longtime partner.

I asked Nurse Joy if I could take him to our room to look after him myself and she agreed so I took him with me and wrapped a blanket around his small body so I could hold him until we arrive.

"Come on buddy, we've been through tougher things! We can do this!" I said much more to relax myself than to boost Pikachu's confidence since he couldn't hear me anyway.

After what seemed like hours the ferry finally began to move into the harbor and it stopped moving so the passengers could get off.

I pushed myself as far into the front as possible to get off faster. It was a good feeling to finally have solid ground again but I had no time to admire the beauty of the ocean or the harbor, I needed to find professor Birch!

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" I heard a voice over my shoulder say as I ran around the harbor searching for the professor.

I turned around and saw a tall person, probably in his late twenties, standing in front of me. He wore a white lab coat, a blue shirt and khaki shorts. He also wore sandals and had a bag on his left side that is being hold by a strap that is thrown around his shoulder. He had a beard and seemed quite muscular.

"Yes I am, are you professor Birch?"

"Yes now let me see your Pikachu" He said while eye-checking Pikachu "Just as Nurse Joy said: electric discharge, we need to get the electricity out of him as fast as possible!"

"Follow me!" He commanded and I did as he said.

He brought me to his green SUV and pushed the gas pedal to maximum as we rushed from the harbor to the direction of his lab

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as the red sparks began to grow bigger and hit me

"That's bad" The professor said "Pikachu's discharge is heavier than from usual electric-types"

"No wonder since he's pretty strong and even managed to beat a ground-type with electric attacks before!"

"That means Pikachu's in big trouble" He answered to that "If such a powerful Pokémon has an electric discharge there is a possibility it can explode!"

I shuddered in fear of the thought that my best buddy could just explode from overstocked electricity. I was rudely interrupted in my thoughts as the professor began drive off the road through the forest.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed as I tried to evade all the low-hanging twigs that we rushed past.

"It's a shortcut! The faster we help Pikachu the better!"

We continued to drive as I saw we were getting closer to a large building, what must have been the professor's lab.

"Finally!" He exclaimed as we stopped at the front door.

"Everything is ready professor!" Said the same person I had on the phone

"Good" He then turned to me "Ash follow me and lay Pikachu on the table instantly when we get there!"

I nodded in response not really wanting to say anything. As we arrived in the room the professor put some cables on Pikachu and pulled the lever on some sort of machine

"It's a machine that can absorb electricity but from your explanation I doubt that it can store all of Pikachu's energy." He explained

"I don't care!" I yelled at him in total horror of what could happen to Pikachu "It's better than nothing!"

Just as I finished this sentence the machine began to make weird sounds. We looked at it and saw that the storage was all used up already! We got on the ground to evade the explosion and cables were ripped from Pikachu's body.

He began to make some crazy sound like he was in immense pain and jumped out of one of the windows that were burst into bits by the explosion.

"PIKACHU!" I shouted as I jumped after him.

"Ash! Wait! "I heard the professor yell but I didn't care, I wanted to rescue Pikachu "I'm coming with you Ash!"

I heard him running after me and turned around to see the assistant standing there completely taken by surprise and not far behind me the professor.

_**May's POV**_

"Hey there!" I said to the young man standing in front of the lab.

"Hello, you must be May" He asked me in a tone as if he had seen a ghost a few minutes before.

"Yes I'm May, where's the professor?"

"He needed to go into the forest because of an incident, you better just wait here" He said while probably trying to stop me from doing something stupid.

"I go look for him then" I said flatly.

I started to look for him on my bike and it didn't take long until I found him hanging on a tree branch with three angry Poochyenas below him.

"Hello professor" I said, holding my gaze from the angry Pokémon below him

"Ah there you are May! Open my bag and take one of the Pokéballs to help me!" He said while trying to himself up the branch.

I opened the bag and instantly saw the three ball like devices laying there. I randomly chose one and opened it. It revealed a small blue creature with some kind of flipper on his head. It had orange cheeks and another flipper that looked like it was used as tail.

"Mudkip" It exclaimed as it shook the stiffness from its small body.

"Ah Mudkip great to see you! May, tell him to use Water Gun!" He told me

"Alright, Mudkip use Water Gun" I commanded slowly not knowing what it would do.

I instantly knew it as a stream of water was shot into my face and soaked my hair wet.

"I guess it's better that I take this one. Mudkip, Water Gun on these Poochyenas!" He commanded.

The small creature did as said and after being hit the three wolf-like Pokémon began to run off.

I brought the professor his bag below the tree as he climbed off.

"Good job Mudkip!" He said while returning the Pokémon to its ball. "By the way, have you seen a young boy or a Pikachu on your way here?"

"Uhm… no" I answered not knowing what he meant "Why?"

"I'll explain to you later! We need to find them before something bad happens to Pikachu!"

Even though I don't like Pokémon, I don't hate them either so I'm still worried about their health. I shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to one of them and I helped the professor searching for them.

After some searching we heard a scream and began running towards it. We arrived at a cliff and saw a boy running after a Pikachu.

"Ash!" The professor yelled but he didn't seem to notice.

We tried to get there before something happens but too late, the Pikachu jumped off the cliff but the boy jumped after him!

We ran to the edge and saw that he had caught Pikachu and he hung of a branch that grew out of the cliff. I sighed in relief that nothing happened to them. The professor pulled out a rope from his bag and we threw it at the boy.

As he was climbing up it seemed something happened as he let out a scream of pain. We continued to pull him up and as he was back up I saw what happened, Pikachu bit him in the arm but I could see it wasn't on purpose as the little furball licked the wound.

"It's okay buddy, I know you didn't want to do it and I'm glad you are back to your normal-self again" I heard him say with an actually cheerful voice.

I wondered how could be so calm and cheerful after he jumped off a cliff to save a Pokémon and was bitten by that Pokémon. Just as I wanted to ask the boy who he was we all heard a feminine voice saying:

"In every region we make some trouble!"

"And if you worry you make it double!" A manly voice followed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,fight,fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" A white cat-like Pokémon finished.

"This is probably the worst time for you three to show up!" The boy shot at them

"Who are these guys Ash?" The professor asked him.

"Team Rocket, biggest criminal organization in Kanto and Johto. These three are an exception, they are three Idiots who have followed me since I started my journey!"

"Hey we're no idiots!" The cat blared out.

"Shut up Meowth!" The woman, Jessie as she called herself spat at him

"Guys remember why we came here?" The blue haired man, James asked the other two that were starting to glare at each other.

"You're right James! Give us your Pikachu and we let you go twerp!"

"Never!" Ash, as the professor called him shouted at the three figures that were sitting in some kind of robot.

The robot had the form of a battery and two arms and legs. It also had some kind of display on the middle of it.

Out of nowhere a hand popped out and snatched the Pikachu from his shoulder!

"Pikachu!" He yelled as he tried to reach the hand but it was too late.

The hand put Pikachu between the two arms of the robot and cables were put on his cheeks as the machine began to suck of electricity.

"Hah!" The boy laughed silently with a much calmer voice

"What's so funny about that huh?" I shot at him annoyed by how someone could like that a Pokémon gets hurt so much.

"It's funny because it helps Pikachu!" He answered as silent as possible so the three figures that were currently laughing couldn't hear him "Laugh as long as you can Team Rocket!"

"Wait a minute! Jessie? Shouldn't Pikachu be unconscious by now because of all the electricity loss?" I heard the man ask

"Actually yes. Meowth what's wrong?" The woman asked the talking Pokémon that was on the control desk

"I don't know, the machine absorbs correctly but Pikachu seems to have more energy than usual."

That was the moment I could see that the display on the machine was all red and seemed to be glitching.

"Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" The boy commanded.

I looked up and saw that the small Pokémon looked a lot better than before.

"Pika-Chuuuuuuu!" The yellow rodent exclaimed as it released electricity from its body that now glowed all over the robot.

Unfortunately the electricity began to jump around the small clearing we were standing in. We evaded it but my bike got hit and I screamed at the sight of my roasted bike.

Just at the moment I turned around again the robot exploded and Pikachu jumped to the ground and landed safely on its feet.

The three figures were blown into the air and screamed:

"We're blasting off again!"

And with that they disappeared in the sky with a glint.

"Pika-Chu!" I heard the small Pokémon say.

Just as I looked at it it fell over, unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he rushed to the Pokémon.

He picked it up and we began getting back to the lab. As we arrived it was already late and Ash and the professor disappeared in a room as I looked around a bit.

As I heard their voices I moved closer to the open door and could now hear them clearly

"Pikachu's power levels are now back to normal" I heard the professor say as I looked into the room

"Great, so he only needs a good night's sleep to get up again right?" The boy asked him

"You're right Ash"

As the professor said that I began losing my balance and nearly fell over while catching the vase I took with me while falling.

"Oh… hello there!" I said nervously as I hid the vase behind my back

"Hey, I'm Ash" The boy said whit a grin

"I'm May. Nice to meet you Ash! "I said as I shook his hand.

It wasn't until then that I really noticed how he looked. He had a cap on his black messy hair and wore a blue hoodie with a black shirt beneath it. He had simple blue jeans and blue shoes. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves and his clothing was quite dirty after that adventure in the forest. He seemed to be fourteen but I didn't know exactly.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked with a concerned look on his Pikachu.

"He only needs to rest a bit and he'll be as good as new!" He answered with an extremely cheerful voice

"May, I guess it's time for you to get your Pokémon now" The professor remarked

"You're getting your first Pokémon today? Awesome! Mind if I watch?"

"Sure why not?" I answered

We all moved to the part of the lab where trainers get their Pokémon. It was pretty small, had some machines in it and a table with three Pokéballs on it.

"Here are the three Pokémon you can choose between May" The professor said as he picked up the first one "The first one is Treecko"

A green gecko-like creature came out of the ball. It had a red belly and a tail that looked like two oversized leaves.

It gave me a creepy look and I instantly backed off

"Ahh! It's creepy!" I exclaimed as I got away from it as far as possible in the room

"What? It looks pretty cool to me! I assume it's a grass-type from its green color right professor?" Ash said as he inspected the Gecko Pokémon.

"You got it right Ash. Here's the next one, it's Mudkip" The professor let the second Pokémon out and the blue creature that attacked came out again.

"It would never do what I tell him to!" I said still angry from the Water Gun.

"You're sure May? It doesn't look like it wouldn't follow your commands. It's a water-type right?" Ash said once again defending the Pokémon from my criticism.

"Right, Ash. You are quite interested in Pokémon aren't you? Here comes the next one: Torchic!" Professor Birch said as he opened the last Pokéball.

The last Pokémon that showed up was a small chicken-like one. It was mostly orange in its color and had three small feathers coming out of the top of its head. It shook itself and looked at me quite curious. It came to me and nuzzled a bit against my leg.

"This one isn't that bad" I said as I picked the Pokémon up and smiled at him "I guess I'll take this one."

"Nice choice May, I think a fire-type really matches your clothing." Ash said with his grin that could make you smile even if someone of your family just died. I wondered why Ash could have an interest in clothes but I just shrugged it off.

"Thanks Ash" I replied with a smile.

"May, here is Torchic's Pokéball and five others so that you can catch more Pokémon." The professor handed me the six Pokéballs which I put into my waist pack. "And here's your Pokédex and Ash I got one for you too!"

"Awesome!" He exclaimed as he happily took the device from the professor's hands.

I took it slower than Ash and put into my pack along with my Pokéballs.

"I'm going to sleep now, it was a long day for me" I yawned while stretching a bit.

"Goodnight May, see you in the morning!" Ash said as I got out of the room.

As I laid down on the bed I couldn't help but think about how I think of Ash. I think he is pretty cool and I love how he is caring for his Pokémon. I fell asleep while thinking of Ash and my opinion of him.

"_I think I'll ask him tomorrow" _I thought as I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**Ash's POV**_

"You're right Ash" The professor said as I heard a faint scream behind me.

I turned around and saw the girl from earlier that helped the professor to pull me and Pikachu up the cliff.

Just now I noticed how she actually looked. She wore a red bandana with a Pokéball on it and had a sleeveless jacket with a black circle in front of the neck. She wore some kind of shorts I've never seen before, black and white gloves that were pretty similar to mine and some kind of running shoes. She also had a bag strapped around her waist. Overall she looked beautiful and pretty cute. WAIT WHAT? What did I just think? I probably was just out of my mind.

"Hey, I'm Ash" I said to her while grinning to overcome my thoughts.

"I'm May. Nice to meet you Ash! "She said as she shook my hand.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She asked with a concerned look as she looked over to Pikachu.

"He only needs to rest a bit and he'll be as good as new!" I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. It seemed to work as she smiled at me.

"May, I guess it's time for you to get your Pokémon now" The professor remarked

"You're getting your first Pokémon today? Awesome! Mind if I watch?" I asked excited about such an event.

"Sure why not?" May answered

We moved to the part of the lab where new trainers probably get their first Pokémon. It was rather small, well definitely smaller than in Kanto or Johto, and it had some strange machines in it. In the middle of the room was a table with three Pokéballs on it.

"Here are the three Pokémon you can choose between May" The professor said as he picked up the first one "The first one is Treecko"

Out of the ball came a green gecko-like Pokémon with a red belly and a tail that looked like two giant leaves!

I noticed how May backed off from the Pokémon that was probably a grass-type.

"Ahh! It's creepy!" She said as moved as far from it as possible.

"What? It looks pretty cool to me! I assume it's a grass-type from its green color right professor?" I asked as I inspected the Gecko Pokémon.

"You got it right Ash. Here's the next one, it's Mudkip" The professor let the second Pokémon out.

It was a small blue Pokémon that had a flipper that it probably used as a tail and another on its head. It had small orange cheeks with some sort of small spikes coming from it.

"It would never do what I tell him to!" May said angrily as if the Pokémon wanted to kill her.

"You're sure May? It doesn't look like it wouldn't follow your commands. It's a water-type right?" I said while wondering why May didn't like these Pokémon.

"Right, Ash. You are quite interested in Pokémon aren't you? Here comes the next one: Torchic!" Professor Birch said as he opened the last Pokéball.

The third Pokémon was small and reminded me of a chicken. It had three small feathers coming from its head and its body color was mostly orange. I also noticed two small feather bundles just below its head which I assumed were its wings.

It shook itself because of the long time it probably was inside the Pokéball. It looked at May as it moved closer to her and nuzzled into her leg.

"_Either it's extremely social or it likes May really good"_ I thought as I smiled at the sight of the cute scene.

"This one isn't that bad" She said as she picked the Pokémon up and smiled at him "I guess I'll take this one."

"Nice choice May, I think a fire-type really matches your clothing." I said while grinning like an idiot. Why I even said that? I'm not even interested in clothing but somehow I just said it without thinking.

"Thanks Ash" She said as she gave a pretty cute smile.

"_At least she's not upset" _I thought happy that she took it as a compliment and didn't ask why I said it.

"May, here is Torchic's Pokéball and five others so that you can catch more Pokémon." The professor handed her the six Pokéballs which she put into her waist pack. "And here's your Pokédex and Ash I got one for you too!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I took the device from his hands and put into the muff of my hoodie.

"I'm going to sleep now, it was a long day for me" May yawned as she stretched a bit.

"Goodnight May, see you in the morning!" I said as she got out of the room.

"Ash?" The professor asked as I petted the grass- and water-types that were still out of their balls.

"What's wrong professor?" I really wanted to know what's going on.

"I need you to take care of something" He asked, he seemed extremely nervous about it "Could you please take care over a Pokémon for me?"

"Sure, which one?" I asked.

"Here's it's Pokéball, prepare yourself I will release him on the table" He seemed to have extreme fear of letting this Pokémon out.

As the ball opened the same orange, chicken-like Pokémon May took appeared on the table. As it saw me It immediately nuzzled into my hair, took my cap off, jumped on my hair and laid itself down.

"What's the problem whit this little guy? He seems extremely cute." I said not knowing why the professor was so scared of him.

"Usually it reacts rather hostile at trainers and especially at me." The professor explained, surprised that it was so peaceful "It seems to like you Ash"

"It's probably because it thinks I'm good enough to train it, I had the same case with Pikachu, he didn't like me one bit at the beginning of our journey but after the Spearow-incident we had he saw I wanted that he is alright and that was enough for him to finally accept me as his buddy and from that day on we always travelled together" I explained to Birch.

"Seems to be like you said, so since it likes you and probably will take your commands would you like to take care of him?"

"Sure thing!" I answered almost instantly

"Torchic!" The small Pokémon on my head chirped at my decision.

The professor handed his Pokéball to me and I went to the room Pikachu laid in.

"Hey Torchic okay if I call you "Flamey"?" I asked my newest team member.

The Chicken-Pokémon nodded in response and searched itself a cozy place on the bed Pikachu laid in as I sat myself on a chair by the bed to look after Pikachu.

The last thing I remember is that I mumbled something like: "You're gonna be alright buddy" before I drifted asleep.

_**May's POV**_

"Hmm…Hmm…Hmm" I mumbled as I inspected my bike that was fried by Ash's Pikachu.

I finally let out a sigh as I knew there was no way to repair it.

"I'm gonna give Mr. Pokémon lover a piece of my mind!"

With that I stomped off and searched for him. As I finally found him I was about to yell at him and just at that moment I saw it was the room Pikachu rested in.

The little yellow Pokémon seemed to get up and saw its trainer lying by the bed, sleeping. Pikachu nuzzled into his cheek and woke him up by that.

"Hey buddy, you're okay!" He exclaimed as he petted the Pokémon. It coed softly as result of the affection it received.

"_He really loves his Pokémon"_ I thought and instantly every thought of hurting or yelling at him disappeared as I watched him and his Pokémon together. I decided to go outside and greet Torchic.

"Good morning Torchic, I hope we can be as good friends as Pikachu and Ash are."

It chirped as I tickled it under the chin and it took a few minutes until Ash got out of the front door.

"_I wonder what took him so long"_ I thought as I watched him stretch a bit.

_**Ash's POV**_

I was woken up by something that nuzzled into my cheek and as I opened my eyes I saw that Pikachu recovered fully.

"Hey buddy, you're okay!" I exclaimed happily as I petted my partner. He coed softly at the affection I gave him.

I heard a faint click that could be from a door but ignored it as the Torchic I received from professor Birch began to get out from beneath the covers.

"Hey Flamey, have you slept well?" I asked the small fire type that began walking to me and Pikachu.

"Torch!" It chirped as I began to ruffle its head.

"Pika-Pi-Pikachu? (Who are you?)" Pikachu asked not knowing who this little fella was.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't met him yet. This is Flamey, a Torchic that usually attacks trainers. Professor Birch gave him to me to look after him." I explained to the Electric-type that just woke up.

"PikaPikachu! ( I'm Pikachu!)" It greeted the fire-type which suddenly backed off and hid behind me.

"Hey Flamey, you don't have to be scared, He's my best buddy and longtime partner he would never hurt you on purpose unless you do something stupid."

"Torch-Tor-Torchic" It chirped still a bit afraid of Pikachu.

Finally Flamey got way more curios than afraid and began inspecting Pikachu closely.

"Pika-Pi-Chu-Pikachu-Pikapi? (By the way who is that girl with the brown hair Ash?)" Pikachu asked while still being checked by my new Torchic.

"Oh so you saw her? She's a new trainer called May and she too got a Torchic by Birch. I actually think she is kinda… " I didn't finish my sentence but already knew I said too much.

"ChuPi-Pi? Chu-Pika-Chu-Kapi-Pikapipi? (May huh? And what did you want to say Ashy-boy?)"

"Don't start being like Gary! I'm an idiot, I always say too much! I wanted to say c-c-c-cu-cu…"I stuttered as I wanted to get the last word out. "…cu-cu-CUTE! Good now it's out. And what's wrong with that?"

"Pika-Pika-Pikapi! (Hah, you like her don't you Ash?)" Pikachu asked with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah of course she seems to be quite cool. And?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

"Pika-Pichu! (You are dense and immature!)" My partner said disappointed while face palming himself.

"Anyways, let's forget about this and get out to get some fresh air." I suggested to my Pokémon.

"Pika-Pi! ( Finally a good idea!)"

With that we left the building and I saw May sitting on the ground, petting her Torchic. She seemed to notice me while I was stretching and came over to me.

"Hey Ash, have you slept well?" She asked me.

"Sure I have and also Pikachu got up again!" I answered still excited about the fast recovery of my partner.

"Hey who's that little guy?" She asked while looking down to my feet.

It was then that I noticed Flamey hid himself from May.

"Come on Flamey don't be so scared, she won't hurt you." As he heard that he slowly approached the brunette and inspected her just as he did with Pikachu before.

"He sure is anxious huh?" She asked as she looked around herself to find the little chicken. As she found him she picked him up and embraced him tightly.

"May, that's a bad idea!" I tried to warn her but too late. Flamey already used peck on her arms to get free.

"Ouch!" She cried out as the Pokémon jumped into my arms. "He just hurt me!"

"He thought you would hurt him, He's not used to hugs yet since he never had a trainer and always attacked professor Birch if he got to close. Currently he only seems to like me" I explained to May so she wouldn't get mad.

"Alright but be sure he doesn't attack me again!"

"I will, trust me." I assured her and she began to loosen up.

Pikachu and May's Torchic began to run around probably playing Tag and even Flamey joined them.

"They really seem to be good friends already huh May?" I asked while looking at the three Pokémon that ran around.

"Yeah and I hope we can be good friends too!"

"Of course we can May!" I said while giving her one of my signature smiles.

It was that moment that the professor and his assistant stepped out of the lab.

"Good morning May and Ash, as I can see your Pokémon seem to have fun, even the Torchic I gave you Ash!" The professor remarked while looking at the three playing Pokémon.

"Yeah, around other Pokémon or me he seems to loosen up a lot. Thanks by the way, he already looks strong so he will be a good companion for my plans"

"Let me guess you want to challenge the Hoenn league right?"

"Oak told you right?" I asked the professor that was happy that the Torchic I got from him could be so happy.

"Exactly and here's something I will give you then, your badge case!"

"Thanks professor! That's great!" I exclaimed while stuffing it into my backpack.

"And what about you May?" He asked her.

"Uhm… I actually don't really know yet" She answered.

"Hey, you're going to find out sooner or later!" I tried to comfort her and it even worked! I never knew I could comfort that good.

"Ash, the nearest Gym would be in Petalburg City."

"Cool how do I get there?" I asked him as I could see that May tensed up at the mentioning of Petalburg City.

"Just follow the northern road but you should stop in the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town to get a bit rest"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed already imagining the Gym battle and my new badge.

"Well we could get there faster if my bike wasn't BBQ'd , thanks to your Pikachu!"

I gulped at that remark and tried to think of a way out of that mess. I already experienced: NEVER mess with a girl, I felt that lesson often enough by Misty's deadly mallet.

"What can we do about that?" She tried to imitate a thinking pose but it was a bad try, I knew she already knew what she wanted to say.

"I got an idea! How about we travel there together?" She exclaimed with an extreme emphasis on the word _"together"_.

"Sure why not?" I answered as I heard Pikachu laughing and afterwards saying:

"Chupi-Pi-Pikapi-Pika-Pika-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Ka-Chu-Pi!(May and Ash, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!)" He sang as he continued to laugh and even the two Torchics began to laugh at Pikachu's remark!

"Haha very mature Pikachu, very mature" I said annoyed by the _'loyalty'_ of my partner. "I guess that means no Ketchup for you tonight!"

"Pika-Pi-Chu-Pika! ( That's worth this joke!)" He got out before breaking into laughter again.

"What did he do?" May asked because she couldn't understand Pikachu.

"He's just being a kid! Anyways let's recall our Pokémon and head off so we arrive in the Pokémon Centre before night."

We both recalled our Torchics and Pikachu finally controlled his laughter and balanced himself on his usual spot on my shoulders.

We finally made our way to Oldale Town and we could hopefully forget about Pikachu's 'Joke' but somehow I got the feeling May is going to ask about it some more times.

**That's was chapter 2 guys! Again I got my mind off some things while writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always I would really appreciate if you took some time to write a review for my story and tell me what I can improve. Remember: I only accept constructive criticism completely and I don't care if it's positive or negative, if it's not constructive I won't accept it completely.**

**Anyways before my book writing session begins I would say that's it for the Author's Notes. If you liked it stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Until next time, where our Heroes Ash and May need to work together to overcome their first adventure together!**


	3. The first Adventure together!

_**Chapter 3: The first Adventure together!**_

**Hey guys and welcome back to another kind of adventure. This will be the third chapter I write and I'm freaking hyped to write! I'm probably going to write at least a chapter a week if possible mostly it will be more than only one chapter. In the first 2 days of the story being online I got 200 views! Guys, you're awesome!**

**Anyways since I don't have much more to say or to write, I would say: Let's get it rollin'**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon**

_**The first Adventure together!**_

_**Ash's POV**_

It was a wonderful feeling to be walking through a forest again. The peaceful harmony between the Pokémon, the green leaves on the trees that are growing by the road and the feeling of finally being able to walk again freely.

"Can't we take a break?" I heard May ask.

"Come on! We just had a break a few minutes ago!" I exclaimed while wondering how she wanted to complete her journey with so little endurance.

"Well, if my bike wasn't fried we wouldn't have to walk through this forest!" She shouted with an extreme anger filling her voice.

"Uhm… I guess a break wouldn't be too bad!" I said nervously knowing she made me responsible for her bike.

"That's what I thought" She replied with a victorious tone.

We searched ourselves a small clearing and had luck! We found one near a small pond where we could also refresh our water supplies. It looked beautiful with the trees being in full bloom and the midday sun sparkling on the water.

We let out our Torchics and laid a blanket on the ground to sit on.

"Hey Ash, why isn't Pikachu in his Pokéball all the time?" She asked me as we watched our three Pokémon running around.

"That's easy. Pikachu just hates being inside of a Pokéball and that's why he is always found on my shoulder" I answered knowing about all the different personalities of my Pokémon.

Pikachu hates being inside Pokéballs, Bayleef loves my company while Heracross likes sipping on Bulbasaur's Bulb. Charizard always fries me and Muk likes to "hug" people although it's more of a suffocating from him.

"Uhm… Have you been travelling with other persons before you came to Hoenn?" She asked a bit nervously while looking away.

_**May's POV**_

"Uhm… Have you been travelling with other persons before you came to Hoenn?" I asked Ash nervously as I looked away to hide my blush.

I needed to know if there was that special "someone" in his life. I don't know why but I just needed to know it.

"Yeah, I travelled with Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader and an awesome cook; Tracey, a Pokémon sketcher and now assistant of the famous professor Oak and Misty, one of the Cerulean City Gym leaders."

"Was there anything special about one of them?" I asked and I could feel jealously rising in me. Probably because he mentioned Misty.

"Well I learned many things from Misty as she always hit me with her mallet when I did something wrong. She even helped me catch my first Pokémon!"

"Really?" I became really jealous as he praised her so highly.

"Yeah but she also had her moments were I really feared her! And she sometimes made some kind of gestures to me that I still don't understand."

"Well, what would you think about travelling through Hoenn with me?" I asked as the jealously faded away. I knew what these "gestures" should be and since he didn't understand them she couldn't be his girlfriend.

"_Wait, why am I even worried about him having a girlfriend? I usually don't care about that when I befriend a guy. Unless…"_ I thought as Ash interrupted my thoughts

"Everything okay May?" He asked with a concern in his voice that made me blush again.

"Yes, everything is okay!" I answered almost instantly and I could see that his concern was only deepened by my direct answer. "I think I rested enough so let's keep going.

_**Pikachu's POV**_

As we three Pokémon played around my gaze fell on Ash and May who were currently talking. I stopped and looked at them interested in what their conversation was about.

"Hey Pikachu, you okay?" Flamey asked me as I only stood there gazing at the two humans. Torchic followed him with an equal worry in his face.

"Yeah, I just wonder what they are talking about." I said, indicating the direction with a slight head motion.

They both looked at them with an expression that told me they wanted to know about that as badly as me.

"Hey look! May blushes!" Torchic exclaimed and we looked at her as her face turned red while she turned away from Ash.

"Maybe he asked her out." I said while laughing about that one.

"May be possible, it looks like he really likes her." Flamey exclaimed not laughing one bit about my joke.

"You think so Flamey?" Torchic asked him.

"Yeah, I heard him and Pikachu talking and I can read feelings pretty good, that's by the way the reason I chose him as a trainer as I could see he really loves Pokémon, and he seems to like her in that way even if he hasn't figured it out yet." The actually shy fire-type explained.

"I actually like the thought of these two being together but I see that our break is over now."

We all looked as May and Ash packed up and we ran over to them. While Flamey and Torchic were returned to their Pokéballs I positioned myself on Ash's shoulder and we continued towards the Pokémon Center.

_**Ash's POV**_

It was already getting late as we arrived at some kind of old ruins on the top of a hill. As we got closer I could see they were completely made out of stone and seemed to be broken into pieces.

Suddenly a person in a bright jumpsuit stood up from between the rocks but I couldn't see much more than his seemingly dark hair and the jumpsuit.

"Ahh!" May cried as she hid herself behind me. I was actually used to persons hiding behind me but somehow this was special. I was way more determined to protect her than other people. I could feel my cheeks heating up but didn't know why.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you." The person said as he looked at us.

"It's okay, but could you tell me what you are doing here?" I asked the man and even May began to loosen up as she heard that the man didn't want to harm us.

"I'm Professor Alden and I'm currently investigating the Oldale ruins here."

"Cool but could you tell us where the Pokémon Center is?" I asked the professor.

"It's just over this hill. You can't miss it!"

"Okay thanks for the help. See you again!" I said as I began running towards the Center with May right behind me and Pikachu still on my shoulder.

As we entered the Center I could see that it was just like every Pokémon Center in Kanto and Johto. It had the same desk, the same white walls and even the same machinery standing behind the desk!

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you please take care of our Pokémon while we look around a bit?" I asked the all too familiar pink-haired Nurse with the Chansey standing at her side.

"Sure, I will take good care over them." She said as she took the Pokéballs and gave them to Chansey that brought them to the backside of the Center to the healing machines.

"Could you show me around a bit? I never was in a Pokémon Center before" May asked me.

I only answered her with a quick nod and began showing her around.

"This is the hallway to the different bedrooms" I said as I showed her the long hallway and the many doors leading to different rooms.

We continued until we came to a room with some benches and trainers in it. The walls weren't the same as in the other parts of the Center. The walls here were green in colour.

"This is the lobby where trainers exchange informations about different things but mostly about Pokémon and stuff like that."

"Is there really a new leader in Petalburg?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah, and he's pretty strong too! It was really hard to get my badge." Another one replied.

"There's a new Gym Leader in Petalburg? Who is it?" I asked them.

"Come back here Ash Ketchum! I'm hungry and you still need to show me the restaurant in this Center!" May said as she dragged me away from the talking trainers.

I wonder why she doesn't want that I know about the Gym Leader. Just as we arrived in front of the desk Nurse Joy called us.

"Your Pokémon are fully recovered and Ash there is a call from Professor Oak for you."

We took our Torchics and moved over to the phones, much to the anger of May as she wanted to eat.

"Hello Ash I heard about what happened to Pikachu, is he still okay?" I heard the voice of the professor ask.

"Yeah and I even got a Torchic from Professor Birch!" I said excitedly as I felt May pressing herself to the monitor.

"He already told me about its story and who's this young lady?" He asked as May pushed me away so she could see Oak completely.

"I'm May from Petalburg City and I just started my journey today" She explained while she examined the professor on the monitor.

"And now you two are travelling together?"

"Yes, we are and now excuse me professor but I'm hungry!" May said as her stomach began to growl.

"Sure and Ash I want to hear everything about your catches!" He said as the monitor blacked out.

We got to the restaurant and both May and I tried to balance as much food on our plates as possible. She really eats just as much as I do.

"Is it okay when I sit myself down here?" Someone asked.

I looked at him and saw it was the professor that was investigating the ruins. I could see him completely in the light of the Pokémon Center. I could see his brown hair and with the light I could see that I mistook his light brown shirt and pants for a jumpsuit.

"Sure professor!" May exclaimed with her mouth still filled with food.

"Pi-Chupi-Pikachu! (Man, May is like you as a girl!)" Pikachu said as he tried to get to the Ketchup bottle that I denied him.

"Pikachu don't try to change the subject, you won't get the Ketchup!" I said annoyed by his continuous attempts of getting the red liquid.

The professor sat himself down and began talking:

"Well, now that we have some more time, would you like to hear more about my project?"

"Sure!" May and I said simultaneously.

"Then follow me after we finished eating" He said as he began eating.

After we finished eating we made our way through the lobby into some kind of Janitor's room. It was really small, had a small desk in it with some pieces of paper on it and a shelf where some books stood.

"Nurse Joy allowed me to use this room as long as I'm researching the Oldale ruins." The professor explained.

_**Rocket Cam**_

It was really dark outside as three familiar figures stood in a phone cabin trying to reach their boss.

"What is it you morons?" A dark voice asked as the ringing ended.

"We arrived in the Hoenn region boss!" The blue-haired man replied.

"What? The Hoenn region?"

"Exactly and we plan on building a new HQ here!" The woman said excitedly.

"Good, if you are there you can try to take out two big criminal organizations that resident in the Hoenn region!" He replied still annoyed by these three.

"And those would be?" The man asked their deep voiced boss.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua! The biggest enemies of Team Rocket and the only reason I haven't sent other agents yet."

"We are on it boss!" The cat finally said after keeping his mouth shut for the whole conversation.

"Better don't disappoint me this time!" The boss said as he hung up.

"So what are we going to do?" The woman asked the other two as they walked out of the cabin.

"What about robbing the Pokémon Center?"

"That's a great idea James! Never thought something like that would ever come from you!" The cat blarred out while laughing.

"Wooobuffet!" The familiar blue blob joined the laughter.

"Hey! I can at least hit Pikachu with a giant hand!" James shot back.

"Guys, stop fighting, start digging!" The woman commanded

"Yes Jessie! / Woobuffet!" They all said simultaneously, knowing it would be a bad idea to upset her right now.

_**May's POV**_

We still stood in the small room that the professor got from Nurse Joy as suddenly the lights went out.

"Ash!" I yelled without thinking about anything than feeling the safety of his body.

"I'm here May!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me to protect me. I blushed as I felt that his actually strong arms trapped me in his embrace.

"_How that would feel in a hug that wasn't to protect me?" _I thought completely forgetting about the situation we were in.

"If everyone keeps calm nothing will happen!" A mysterious person said as the door opened. I could only see the outlines of three different people and three dog-like creatures.

"Houndoooom!" The dogs exclaimed as they let out an intimidating roar that caused me to deepen the embrace Ash and I were in.

"Professor you come with us!" One of the three said calmly.

"Why should I?" He shot at them.

"If you don't cooperate we have to hurt your little friends here!"

"Don't you dare to touch May!" Ash exclaimed as he turned me so he would intercept any attack they would shoot at me.

"Oh-ho a little hero? Well professor even more of a reason to come with us, otherwise the little boy might be fried!" He said while snipping his fingers. At that command one of the Pokémon let out a powerful stream of fire at Ash.

"ASH!" I exclaimed trying to get him out of the way."PIKAPI!" Pikachu said, his worry equal to mine. He endured the fire without moving or screaming. He only smiled at me.

"No! Stop! I come with you!" The professor said, protecting Ash from any more harm.

"Smart decision! Houndoom stop!" The Pokémon immediately stopped and Ash fell to the ground.

"No Ash!" I said as I got down to my knees to help him.

"Trap them here! She is too busy helping the little hero so you don't need to cuff them!"

"Yes sir!" One of the other two exclaimed as the door was slammed shut.

"It's alright May! More important is that you are alright" Ash said as he could finally move again.

Without thinking I hugged him because of the joy that he was alright. He really cares about me if he endures that attack only for me.

"It's okay May. But I need to say my Mom used really fireproof material for my clothes!" He said as he smiled at me and returned the hug. I blushed as I felt his arms entrap me for the second time today but this time it felt way better.

_**Ash's POV**_

I returned her hug because I was so happy to see she was alright. I could still feel the stinging pain of that powerful Flamethrower but just shrugged it off as I could feel blood rising to my cheeks once again.

"We need to find a way out of here! Pikachu use Flash!" I commanded, glad that I taught my partner that move with the TM we found somewhere on our journey.

"Pika-Chu-Pi!" He exclaimed as the room lit up and I released May from the hug. As she moved from me I could see that she still needed to adapt her eyes to the sudden light the Flash-attack can cause.

I saw that her cheeks were all around red and as she finally could see again, she had a surprised look on her face while she looked at me.

"Pika! (Here!)" I heard Pikachu say. May and I broke apart and moved closer to the electric-type. He found an air shaft we could crouch through. May looked at me and we nodded at each other. Her cheeks now had their usual colour again.

"_Why were her cheeks so red before?"_ I thought as I removed the bars from the small entrance.

"May, just follow Pikachu. He knows where we need to get out!" She gave me a slight nod and we began crouching through the vent. Without Pikachu's Flash we would only hit one wall after another but like this we could crouch safely until he found the lobby.

I once again removed the bars and we crouched into the lobby. It was just as dark as the room we were just in. We moved towards the front desk and I found a key with a small label that said "Master Key".

"May, you go search the emergency generator! Pikachu help her with your light!" I said as I handed her the key.

"Alright!" She said while running off to find the generator.

"Flamey, I need your help!" I threw his Pokéball into the air and the small chicken came out whit a small chirp. "Stay with me, I could need you in a battle!"

"Torch!" He said as he prepared himself for battle.

_**Rocket Cam**_

"Are we there yet?" Jessie said as she let herself fall to the ground.

"Only one shovel left!" James exclaimed as he opened the exit to the air.

"Finally!" Meowth said as the three of them stuck their heads out of the hole ready to steal anything.

"Uhm… that was a bit too far."

"And whose fault? As usual yours Meowth!" Jessie spoke angrily.

"Hey, who are you morons?" A person suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" The rockets said as they turned to the person that spoke. They could see that it were 5 people and 3 dog-like creatures.

"You still haven't answered my question, who are you?"

"Prepare for trouble, our name you want?" Jessie began.

"And make it double, the only thing you get is a taunt!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth an…" Jessie got out before they got hit by a Flamethrower.

"We don't have time for that nonsense, move on guys!"

"Hey what was that for? Arbok, Poison sting!" Jessie commanded to the Pokémon that helped them dig.

"Weezing, Sludge!" James commanded as he threw the Pokéball in the air.

"Weeeeee! / Charbok!" They exclaimed as their attacks flew towards the dog-like Pokémon that simply dodged the attacks.

"Houndooooooom!" The three Pokémon exclaimed as they let out a powerful roar that send Arbok and Weezing back into their Pokéballs.

"Hey! No fair!" Meowth screamed before the Rockets got hit by a Flamethrower.

"That means retreat!" They said in unison before disappearing in their hole.

_**Ash's POV**_

I was still standing by the desk as the lights went back on. The moment the lights went back on I heard a faint scream from one of the doors.

I moved to the door and opened it. I found Nurse Joy lying in a room that seemed to be a small storage. She was tied together with Chansey and they were both gagged.

"It's good that you found us here! These people are dangerous!" She exclaimed as I removed the gag from her mouth and untied her and Chansey.

"I already experienced that." Was the only thing I said as I felt something jumping on my shoulder. "Hey buddy, so you found the generator huh?"

"Yup, and it wasn't that hard either. We didn't see one of those scary people."

"They're probably outside, looking for something in the ruins." I answered as May helped me to stand up again.

"If you go outside, please be careful!" Nurse joy said worried about our health.

"I've been through more dangerous things already!" I said as I gave her my signature smile. "Alright , Flamey return!"

"Now that's done. Let's go! We need to help the professor!" May said while pulling me out of the room.

We went outside and I could barely see the outline of the ruins although that was unnecessary since I still knew from which direction we came. As we got closer we slowly began to sneak so they wouldn't see us. We got close enough to see the professor and people that attacked us.

"Alright professor you will open this door for us!" I heard a voice say.

"But you should know that I need the keys to do that" Professor Alden answered.

"If that's the only problem." He replied while snipping his fingers. One of the other people got closer to the professor and opened a case in front of him.

"What? Where did you get those?" The professor asked as he saw what was in the case. I could only barely see some kind of balls that seemed to be those "keys" they talked about.

"You only need to open that door; you don't need to know more." The person that seemed to be the leader of the small group said.

The professor took the four balls in his hands and placed them in one of the stones that stood there. As he inserted the last one the stone began to glow and there was a loud shrieking noise. One part of the stone seemed to open.

"Alright, get in and gather as much information as possible!" The same voice said again.

"Yes sir!" The other people replied as they moved into the stone.

"Should we follow them?" May quietly asked me.

"No, we wouldn't win if we go into a fight." I answered and we continued standing in the bush from where we spectated the whole scene. It took a few minutes until we heard someone talking again:

"There was no information on Groudon or Kyogre, Sir!"

"Alright, move out! The helicopter should arrive now!"

They got out just at the moment the helicopter they talked about landed. There was still no light but the noise was really loud. As all the figures were in the helicopter it took off again and after a small moment the loud noise was only a faint voice.

"Everything alright professor?" May said as she jumped out of the bush.

"Yes but apparently they didn't find what they searched for."

"They seemed to search something about Groudon and Kyogre." I remarked as I looked down into the ruins.

"Look Ash! The sun is rising!" May exclaimed. I turned around and saw that the night has passed again.

"That was a long adventure huh?" I said before we heard a summing noise from the room that opened before.

"What? Another mechanism?" May asked.

We looked into the ruins and saw that there was a big stone in the middle of it that slowly began to drift into the ground. As it was fully gone, it opened the entrance to a staircase that seemed to lead even further into the ruins.

"Is it possible that…" The professor asked himself.

"What's possible?" May and me asked in unison.

"Follow me down there and we will find out."

We entered the ruins and now I saw what those people were gathering. It were ancient drawings of the fossil Pokémon Kabuto, Kabutops , Omanyte, Omastar and Aerodactyl.

"So that is the information they talked about." I said amazed by the sight of these old relics.

"Yes, but they didn't search for that." The professor replied as we slowly began to walk down the stairs after leaving the room full of those drawings.

"They said they searched about Groudon and Kyogre. Who are they?" May asked him while clutching to me in the darkness of the staircase. Once again my cheeks warmed up but I had still no idea what it was.

"Those are ancient Pokémon that lived in the Hoenn Region year-thousands before. They had extreme might. A legend says that Kyogre formed the Ocean and that Groudon formed the Continents. They were hard to control but there was one might that was able to control them both. Some refer to it as a Pokémon and call it Rayquaza." He explained.

"Rayquaza huh?" I repeated him. " Man, even the name sounds mighty."

"I think we are at the bottom at the staircase." The professor said to us as we saw a small portion of light getting reflected towards us.

"Woooow!" May exclaimed as she loosened her grip on me and admired the beauty of the place we were. It was a large cave with some crystals hanging from the walls and coming from the ground. In the middle of the whole cave was a lake. I couldn't say anything but could only admire the beauty of the place.

"Pikaaaaa! ( Wonderful!)" My partner said from my shoulder as he joined the general admiration. I was pretty much done with admiring the cave and wanted to know more about those Pokémon but just at that moment a large crystal caught my eye. It was large and seemed to be the most beautiful of the whole cave.

"_I could have a use for it later on." _I thought while moving closer to the crystal to inspect it closely.

It definitely was the most beautiful one of the cave. It already sparkled in the small light the lake and the other crystals reflected. I couldn't help but to think about what I could do with it. Pikachu also finished his admiring and looked at me. I think he could somehow read my thoughts because of what he said next.

"Pika-Pi-Ka-Chupi-Pika? ( Maybe you could make a gift for May out of it?)" I turned my attention to him and put on the most serious look I could manage although I actually liked the idea. He could once again read my thoughts and began laughing. Sometimes I curse the close bond we have!

"Pi-Pika-Chu ( I begin breaking it then)" He began attacking the crystal with thunderbolt and it began to break on the place that was constantly attacked. Finally it broke apart and I could scavenge the part that broke away and put it into my bag. Just in time before May got up behind me.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked as I turned around to face her. I already feared she would have seen anything but due to the surprised look on her face I could assume she didn't notice anything.

"Just talking a bit." I answered a bit nervous and even Pikachu began to get nervous as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

She seemed a bit surprised by our nervousness but she didn't question it.

"Anyway, there is something you need to see!" She said while pulling me around for the third time this day.

"Yes, it really is the place I looked for all the time!" I could hear the professor say while he stood by the lake.

"What is so special about it? It's only a lake in a cave." I said, confused why he searched for this lake.

"In this lake, ancient Pokémon live. But not those fossil Pokémon you know, they are Pokémon that are still living after thousands of years!"

"What? Pokémon like this really exist?" I replied completely astonished by the discovery of this kind of Pokémon.

"Yes and I think there they come!" He said as bubbles were forming on the water. Fishes jumped out of the water and I instantly held out my Pokédex on it.

"_Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. Relicanth is covered in stone-like scales, which allow it to endure the pressure of the deep ocean." _The machine blarred out. I saw the picture of it in the Pokédex and studied it a bit. It had a head that seemed to be made out of stone just like its back fin. Its whole body had a dark brown-greyish colour whit some light brown places on it.

"That's just amazing!" May said as she was excited about those Pokémon.

"Yeah, it is. They seem to be really happy to live here and they look pretty strong." I answered but there was one thought in my head that I couldn't turn out:

"_Not as amazing as you, May"_ I didn't know why I thought such things about her. She was just like Misty, my old travelling companion, or was she?

"That is the end of my research here then." The professor decided after the spectacle of the Relicath was over. "I need to search new ruins for new discoveries."

"You're right and we need to get moving too. I still have a Gym Battle waiting for me in Petalburg City!"

"Petalburg City? I heard that there's a new Gym leader. His name's …" He got out before May held her hand on his mouth.

"We need to go now right, Ash?" She said visibly nervous about the new Gym leader.

"Whatever. See ya once in a while professor." I said as I began making my way upstairs again.

_**May's POV**_

"_That was a close one"_ I thought as I released the professor from my grip.

"What was that for?" He asked me angrily.

"I don't want Ash to know that the new Gym leader is my dad!" I answered honestly, knowing neither Ash nor Pikachu could hear it.

"And why don't you want him to know that the Gym leader's your dad?"

"Because… because I don't want him to think differently of me just because I'm in a family of Gym leaders." I answered actually thinking about what I've done.

"Just tell him. I think he will forgive your actions if he knows why you've done it. He seems like a caring guy, especially towards you." He remarked with a small smirk.

"Wait,… you actually think he…" I didn't finish my sentence but I knew he would get what I wanted to say.

"Could be. I mean he took that Flamethrower just to protect you! I don't know how he acts usually but I would have only done that for this _"special"_ girl."

"I don't have more time to discuss this with you but thanks for your encouragement! If I take too much time he will start to worry about me!" I said as I waved goodbye to the professor.

"_Could he really be the one for me?"_ I thought as I got up the staircase just to find Ash waiting for me on top of it.

"What took you so long? I started to worry about you!" He said impatiently while expecting an answer from me.

"I needed to talk about some things with the professor so no need to worry." I said as I pulled him into a hug. Hugging him just felt so good. It loosened me up and only left nice feelings inside of me. He suddenly returned the hug and after a few minutes Pikachu seemed to want something from Ash.

"Pikapi-Ka-Chupi-Pi-Chu-Pika-Ka" He said as Ash and me broke apart.

"Pikachu! Stop it!" He almost shouted while blushing a deep crimson red at him as the small rodent began to laugh and curl on the ground.

"Let him Ash. If he wants to fool around, just let him." I grabbed his arm and he immediately began to loosen up.

_**Ash's POV**_

I stood on top of the stairs impatiently waiting for May to return. I saw her coming up and instinctively said:

"What took you so long? I started to worry about you!" I said, expecting an answer.

"I needed to talk about some things with the professor so no need to worry." She said as she suddenly pulled me into a hug. This time it felt so strange but nice. Something I never experienced before. It felt so good that I decided to return it and the nice feelings seemed to multiply as we both stood there, wrapping our arms around each other. Suddenly Pikachu tucked at my leg.

"Pikapi-Ka-Chupi-Pi-Chu-Pika-Ka ( Ash, when you and May are done making out can we continue on our way?)" He said as May and I broke apart, looking at him.

"Pikachu! Stop it!" I almost shouted at him while the heat streamed into my cheeks again. This time way heavier than before. Pikachu began to laugh and curl on the ground what made me even angrier.

"Let him Ash. If he wants to fool around, just let him." May said as she grabbed my arm. It immediately relaxed me to feel her hand on my arm. I relaxed and looked at the electric rodent that still didn't recover from its laughing.

"I guess you really want to be set on Ketchup diet." I said while looking at him with a smirk.

"Pi-Ka-Chu-PIKA! ( No, everything but not that, PLEASE!)" He begged me.

"I think about it but no more jokes like … these"

"Pi-Pi-Ka!( Everything you want if you don't set me on this diet!)"

"Wow, he must really love his Ketchup." May remarked. She looked at him with quite a surprised look on her face.

"Love? He idolizes that red liquid!" I replied while laughing. " Anyway, after that is settled, let's continue towards Petalburg City and my first Gym Battle!"

"Yay, Petalburg City!" May exclaimed, trying to sound excited about it but she was a bad actor. After all I didn't question it and after taking one last look at the Pokémon Center, we continued towards our first destination.

_**?**_

"_Come on, come on, I need to get him on the phone!"_ I said while trying to reach that famous trainer that I heard about.

"Hello? This is the Odale Town Pokémon Center. How can I help you?" I heard the familiar Nurse Joy voice ask me.

"I need to know if there is a trainer named Ash Ketchum staying in your Pokémon Center."

"No, you missed him. He just left a few hours ago."

"_Damnit, I need to talk to him personally!"_

"Alright, I continue my search for him then! Goodbye!"

"Goobye!" She replied as I laid up the phone.

"Brother? Brother are you here?" I heard a voice ask. The door to my room opened and my sister stepped in. "Come on Brother. Are you still searching for that Ash?"

"Yes I am! And I won't stop until I talk to him personally!" I shouted at her.

"Just care about what you give him and be sure your inventions are triple checked!"

"Yeah, yeah just leave now!" I commanded her and she immediately left my room.

"_She's right. I need to care about what I send him. He may not like some of my inventions and I don't want the famous Ash Ketchum to hate me."_

I still thought about some things until late evening. I was still sitting on my table with my computer and it was getting hard to keep my eyes open.

"Need… to talk… to Ash… Ketchum" I murmured before my eyes fell shut and I slept in.

**Man, what a chapter. This time I had a hard time getting myself to writing but I finally finished it! I hope I took your review into account enough dear DannyPotterLovesGod, if not, I'm sorry but I tried my best. I finished late in the evening so I need to excuse me if it is written a bit sloppy.  
><strong>

**The journey of our heroes took a bit of a knockback from this encounter with that mysterious organization that searched information about those ancient Pokémon. They managed to keep them from hurting anyone, well expect Ash who lept to May's help. Who were they? Why did they search for information about Groudon and Kyogre? Who is this boy that so desperately wants to talk to Ash?**

**All those questions will be answered later on this Adventure. In the next chapter, our heroes finally arrive at Petalburg City. We will meet some new characters and see some familiar faces. Will May keep her lies up or tell everything to Ash? How will he react?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4 and get the answers in Another kind of Adventure!**


End file.
